eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4754 (29 November 2013)
Ava’s furious on discovering Sam was on the kidney transplant list back in March. Sam admits it’s true, but protests that he was scared and knew Dexter could be a match – he had no choice but to come to Walford. Sam swears he loves Dexter and begs Ava not to tell him. Ava’s disgusted Sam only returned for Dexter’s kidney and seduced her to get what he wanted. When Sam can’t tell Ava he loves her, Ava insists Sam must leave Walford. Dexter returns, clocking the tense atmosphere. Patrick arrives for Dexter’s birthday party, apologising that Cora’s too delicate to attend after experimenting with his punch. As the party starts, Sam warns Ava that she can’t make him leave his son – he’s going nowhere. Upset, Ava flees into the bedroom, pursued by a worried Dexter. Ava assures him she’s just happy he’s all grown up but when Dexter returns to the party, she stifles her sobs. Before blowing out his birthday candles, Dexter makes a heartfelt speech, declaring he used to wish every birthday that his dad would come back - now he never need wish that again and has everything he ever wanted. Shaken, Sam retreats outside. Ava tells Sam she’ll learn to tolerate him for Dexter’s sake, but only if Sam can guarantee he’ll stay in Dexter’s life forever. Sam deliberates while Dexter questions Ava, worried that his parents are arguing. When Ava stays quiet, Dexter turns to Sam. Sam lies he has a hotel re-fit job in Birmingham over the weekend and packs his bags. Emotional, Sam hugs an oblivious Dexter goodbye and leaves Walford. Lola’s jealous when Peter wonders how Dexter managed to pull Laura. Abi clocks Lola staring when Peter changes his shirt on the market. When Peter’s oblivious to her flirting, Lola invites Dean, from the pool hall, to Dexter’s party. Dexter’s disappointed when Laura backs off, insisting a family party is too full-on, and gets teased by Peter and Jay. At the party, Lola chats to Dean while sneaking glances at Peter. While playing ‘I have never’, Abi commands that everyone drink if they fancy someone in the room; Peter secretly takes a sip, unseen by Lola. Jay and Abi think Peter and Lola are in denial about their feelings. Peter tells Dean Lola has a child. Dean claims it doesn’t matter to him but later makes a sleazy comment about single mums to Peter. Furious, Peter punches Dean and Sam throws Dean out. Lola’s adamant she could’ve handled Dean. Peter snaps that Dean wasn’t interested in Lola’s personality. Lola storms out, offended. In the café, Lauren consoles a morose Joey about Alice. Janine clocks them holding hands and leaves abruptly, but when Joey pursues her insists she’s fine – they’re not in a relationship. Later, Janine’s surprised when Joey calls round with a bottle of wine and wants to talk about her day. Fed up of Tina’s lip and slovenly ways, Phil throws her and Shirley out. After asking for a room at the B&B, Tina reminds Shirley they do have someone to turn to. Shirley flatly refuses and turns to Billy at Butcher’s Joints who regrets his hands are tied if they can’t afford a flat deposit. Shirley clocks Billy’s taken a shine to Tina. Later, a dolled up Tina meets Billy for a date in the Vic. Billy’s smitten by Tina and her conundrums. Shirley’s disappointed when nothing comes of their date and wonders if Tina told Billy she was gay. The girls are packing their things when Billy arrives at Phil’s and offers to let them stay with him. Shirley commends Billy for his generosity when he knows Tina’s a lesbian. Billy’s stunned as Tina grins sheepishly. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes